yuan_zun_dragon_prince_yuanfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhou Qing
Zhou Qing is the King of the Zhou Empire, husband of Qin Yu, and father of Zhou Yuan. Appearance A middle-aged man dressed in regal garments, His facial features strong, brows sharp, eyes ambient and dignified - the evidence that he has occupied a high ranking position for a long time. A faint aura appears to rise behind him, which seems to fluctuate between fire and lightning as it emits muffled rumbling sounds. However, he has a missing right arm. Personality As a king, Zhou Qing is calm, responsible, and hard-working to protect and maintain order in the Zhou Empire. He is also very open-minded, giving blessings to those who support him and acknowledging the efforts of other people. As a father and husband, he loves his family more than anything. He is willing to even sacrifice his life for his wife and especially his son, Zhou Yuan. Zhou Qing states that he didn't really lose the war when Zhou Yuan was born because he saved his son's life and everything else wasn't as important as this matter. After losing the war and the capital of the Zhou Empire, Zhou Qing experienced a decline in his cultivation base (from 8th heaven down to 3rd heaven Alpha-Origin Realm) because his arm was cut off and phantom pain. As a result, the usually dignified back currently gave off a powerless and tired aura that made one sad. However, after winning the war against the rebel - Qi clan - and defeating the King Wu’s shadow from his Imperial Decree, Zhou Qing regains most of his cultivation base (from 3rd heaven up to 5th heaven in the Alpha-Origin Realm. 74. Background Zhou Qing was an 8th-layer Alpha-Origin Realm Yuan Master. He became the king of the Zhou Empire that was formerly a powerful nation where every nearby country came to pay homage to, until the rebellion of the Wu Clan. History The Wu Clan that originally a subject of the Great Zhou Empire suddenly rebelled 15 years ago (before the real timeline of the story). The Zhou Royal Clan then realized that after hiding true strength and biding the time over the 100 years, the Wu Clan already possessed extremely great power, and even the numerous conferred kings had been enticed to their side. In the short period of less than a year, the Zhou Empire was utterly defeated, and could only escape towards the south. They fled towards the Zhou's ancestral land, which is also now the current Great Zhou’s territory. The reason for the rebellion was because of a certain prophecy that had been passed down in the inner circle of the Wu Clan for several hundred years: "Python and sparrow swallow the dragon, and the Great Wu will rise and flourish!”. They waited until the birth of Zhou Yuan to steal the Saint Dragon Blessing with a Wu Clan's twin - Wu Huang and Wu Yao - whose blessings are python and sparrow (they were born on the same day with Zhou Yuan because those with the same birthdate could steal each other's blessing). On the day Zhou Yuan was born, Wu Xuan entered the city and threatened the Zhou with the lives of hundreds and millions of Great Zhou citizens. He wanted to seize your sacred dragon blessing. Zhou Qing tried to fight back King Wu to protect his son on the Great Zhou Mountain but was cut off one arm. He was spared because Wu Xuan was afraid that someone might destroy the Saint Dragon Blessing if Zhou Qing is dead. King Wu then made a pledge with the ancestor that the Wu Empire would not step in the Zhou's ancestral land for 100 years, but he later broke this promise after 17 years. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Great Zhou Empire